


All I Want For Christmas

by mossstockings



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Kristoff loves anything involving anna, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossstockings/pseuds/mossstockings
Summary: Kristoff helps Anna do some last-minute Christmas shopping for Elsa.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 51





	All I Want For Christmas

_It’s official_ , Kristoff thought as he scanned the line snaking around the Macy’s building, _I hate Christmas shopping_. He was bundled against the freezing weather in a heavy coat and hat, from under which he glared at the soccer moms with cheap mascara smeared haphazardly over their lashes and spray-tanned fingers topped with claw-like acrylic nails. Their children shouted and darted between the legs of innocent shoppers as the mothers stood by, more concerned with gossip regarding an actor’s recent affair. 

“You think we can find everything?” Anna asked. She stood beside him, her eyes dancing with excitement. She was dressed in a long, magenta coat Elsa had given her as an early Christmas gift. Her auburn hair stood out against the dreary gray and brown of winter.

“I hope so,” Kristoff said. “God knows it’s bad enough trying to go to one store for last-minute gifts two days before Christmas.”

“I’m sorry I dragged you along. I just came up with the perfect present for Elsa last night and I had to get it,” Anna said.

Kristoff met her eyes, “You want to do something nice for your sister, of course I’m going to come help you.” He meant it. Despite the bitter taste Christmas-time corporate greed left in his mouth, he’d go to the ends of the Earth with a smile on his face if it meant making Anna happy.

“You’re so sweet,” Anna replied, grinning. 

Before Kristoff could respond, the line suddenly lurched forward as the automatic doors opened and the crowd entered. Anna grabbed Kristoff’s hand as the crush shifted around them, their movements becoming quick and chaotic, threatening to pull them apart. Together, they pushed through the melee of shoppers towards the entrance hung with shining red tinsel. 

Upon entering the store, they found themselves surrounded by racks of clothes, elaborately placed displays of kitchenware and appliances, meticulous shows of squashy couches stuffed with throw pillows, and walls of TV screens and computers, all decorated with enormous banners announcing “50% ENTIRE STORE! TODAY ONLY!”

Kristoff’s mind was momentarily erased by the overwhelming presentation. “What were we looking for again?” he asked. His head felt like it was spinning at a million miles an hour.

“An ice cream maker,” Anna said. “We used to make it all the time as kids. We haven’t done it in years, it’d be so fun!”

Kristoff nodded, “Then let’s start with the kitchen aisle.”

They wove through the maze of products, dodging shopping carts overflowing with merchandise and children screaming for toys to the chagrin of their parents. The kitchen aisle was towards the back of the store, composed of two rows of towering shelves leaning at dangerous angles. Kristoff thought it looked like a canyon if canyons were made of discounted blenders and patterned tupperware. 

“It should be around here somewhere,” Anna muttered, scanning past a stock of ice cube trays. 

Kristoff wandered a few steps ahead of her. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a cluster of popsicle makers, and beside them, a sign advertising ice cream makers. “I found it,” he said.

Anna rushed over and peeked at the display, but to her disappointment, it was empty. “Dammit!” she cursed. “Now what?”

“Let’s keep looking. Macy’s is too big and too money-hungry to run out of stock this close to Christmas,” Kristoff said. 

Anna sighed, frustrated, “Where else would one be?”

“There were a bunch of displays at the front with kitchen appliances and stuff,” Kristoff suggested. “Why don’t we check there?”

Anna nodded and followed him back through the building until they reached where they had entered. They examined each display, occasionally pushing aside an oversized, glittering bow or inflatable reindeer in order to see the box hiding behind it. 

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as they searched with no success, until Kristoff saw it. Tucked behind a plastic Christmas tree among an oversized presentation of stuffed animals was an ice cream maker. He opened his mouth to tell Anna, but one of the soccer moms he’d seen earlier emerged from behind the display’s platform, and her eyes went right to the box. 

Without warning, Kristoff charged forward. He watched as the woman’s talon-like fingers opened and stretched towards the ice cream maker, glittering as if she were a predator preparing to jump on prey. Before she could get to it, Kristoff lunged forward, snatching it from the display and nearly toppling an oversized teddy bear in the process. 

“I got it!” he cried, turning to Anna and hoisting the box above his head. 

“You did it!” She hurried over and lifted the box from his hands. 

“Ready to check out?” he asked.

Anna turned her gaze to him, eyes beaming, “Let’s get out of here.” 

They paid for the ice cream maker and loaded it into the trunk of their car. As soon as they settled themselves in their seats and Kristoff started the engine, Anna wasted no time in cranking up the heater. 

“Thanks for going with me,” she said.

Kristoff shrugged, “It’s no problem. Mission accomplished.”

“I know,” Anna answered. “It’s just I know you hate Christmas shopping. You’d rather be at home with Sven by the fire.”

“That’s not quite true,” Kristoff said. Anna looked at him curiously and he smiled. “I’d rather be where you are, and if that’s sifting through the chaos at a Macy’s Christmas sale, then there’s no other place I’d choose.”

Anna smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kristoff replied. He leaned over and pecked her lips before shifting the car into drive and, with his heart feeling like it could leap from his chest, pulled out of the parking lot and towards home. 


End file.
